Dead Bird
Dead Bird is a world renowned street musician that is a popular figure in the "underground music scene" He is mostly known for his parody of Captain Beef-heart which is known for one of the most experimental album ever created ''Trout Mask Replica, ''which is a massive influence in the music of Dead Bird Life and Creation Dead Bird was born on June 19th 1930 around the time the great Depression Began and then entered the corrupted mind of Ben Grunwald. Dead Bird grew up in a small town in Michigan called New Boston where even today he still lives. Dead Bird lives his life creating new music, touring, and exploring the vast planets for vacations from his every day life. When not creating music or filming videos that are the equivalent of an autistic kids video production project he is using the opportunity to explore around the galaxy and bother Ben in there new home on Xenius which is located somewhere in the B0-42 section of the universe. Ben and Dead Bird have created a few videos around the issues and situations that they experience which include interdimentional travel, owning and ruling a kingdom, and killing each-other. Dead Bird has created a full album called ''GAY RETARD GRATITUDE PEAKS ''which took a length of 2 hours to complete. As of now Dead Bird has traveled back to 527 b.c. to the kingdom of Galerann which he has created a skeleton army to destroy Galerann and take it back from Ben. Appearences and Events Dead Bird has appeared in many videos that he believes are used to advertise his music/his new tour. He has appeared in 4 videos which are all important to the history of Dead Bird and his group of friends. Like said earlier Dead Bird recently announced a 5 state tour in which he will be playing his album in full. Next to Dead Bird in the picture is his minion Bernie which is his best friend next to his smashed guitar from the third video in the series. Him and His drummer Angus will be going on tour in 2017, or later depending on if they get enough money to provide shirts and vinyl records for the fans. Family life Dead Birds family life is extremely cryptic so not much is known regarding his past, but we do know some things. Dead Bird was born in the 1930s which was the era of the Great Depression which spread throughout the land. His family was hit very hard by the depression that his parents then moved out of country and he had to be placed in a mental hospital. After feeling hopelessness and sadness after the departure of his parents he was given a second chance to live a new life. He devolved many new hobbies and musical knowledge because Ben enjoyed music as obscure as him (not really just the thought of Dead Bird.) And that's when Dead Bird found Captain Beef-heart and changed his view on music forever